At the End of Multiverse
by 91nimsay
Summary: A girl travel through the multiverse, even willing to go through the Shadow Zone to find a man that could probably save her and her family future. Contains a lot of OC in the story. Probably Oc x Vert.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 characters, except for my OCs

* * *

**Prologue: Unexpected Guest**

**Shadow Zone**

**Earth time: 0600**

A dark blue Chevrolet Impala speeding through rock mountain plain followed by a few Shadow Speeders. The driver tried to lose them off her tail, by make a sharp turn at the corner, speeding while on railing shaped rock, dodged and avoid their screaming black energy bullets; tried to make less contact with them as much as possible, but her efforts were futile.

The Chevrolet partially already reverted into shadow form as well as the driver's left arm and legs. It's only matter of time before she turned to one of those mindless raiders. Tracker in her car picking up a signal another portal just opened; about thirty miles to the west.

"Hasta la vista, amigos," said the driver as she make another hard turn to the left. "God, please let be this be the right one," hitting hard on the gas pedal, speeding straight to the blue whirlpool. Glancing at rear view mirror, one Speeder prepared to ram her. The driver pressed a blue button on steering wheel; transforming her and her car into non – physical state so that the Speeder's attack passed through. However, the intangibility only accelerates the transformation. By the time her car reverts back, a Speeder flew towards her for aerial attack. Before she could dodge the attack, it turn into black sand and flew back with the rest of Shadow Speeders behind her.

"Anya!"

Hearing a voice calling to her, the driver looked to her right."Rawkus?!" the space stone-golem also known as 'Eternal Equalizer' ride on his giant motorcycle also made of stone called 'Grindstone'.

"Get out of here while you still can," he yelled. He lift and swing his glowing stone sickle commended the surrounding rock to temporarily destroy the Speeders and to attract their attention. "Go! I'll hold them off here."

"Thank you," With that said, the driver went full throttle all the way to the portal. The Shadow Speeders didn't make anything easy for her; break through Rawkus's defense, and make their way to block her path to the portal. "Oh, come. When will you guys ever learn to give up?" she miffed. They screeched and charged to her as respond. "I'll take that as 'never'." She managed to evade the most of the assaults but took couple of hits.

The shadow part was growing and the driver barely controls her own body. Hissing in high pitched, the shadow part, pull the steering causing her car diverted away from the portal path. "Hold on, girl. Just a little bit further," trying to keep her mind strong and regain control of her body. When she had, she took that chance to redirects her car on the right path and braced herself for the speed impact by pressed another blue button on the steering wheel, which gave her car fiery booster. Hitting everything in the way until she reached into the portal.

**Salt Flats, Earth**

**Time: 0600**

Blue worm hole appeared at the break of day, spitting out the worn out Chevrolet and disappear afterwards. The driver groan in pain as her shadow form slowly reverts back into solid matter. After checking everything seemed to as it was, Anya lean limply on her seat, closing her eyes and slowly breathed out the sigh of relief. "It's finally over."

After couple of minutes, she got out from the car to look around her surroundings. It would appear that she landed on somewhere of a desert plain. The driver's car GPS indicate that she was somewhere at the South west of America. "Not exactly the place what I had in mind but its way better than the 'apocalypse' on the other side." This GPS also noted to her that there was an old road leading to a small town called 'Handler's Corners' not too far from where she is now. Checking her car, it was… well… not in tip top shape, but it still can run. The driver's got in, closed the door and drove off to the town. "Hope they got mechanic and a place to wash myself."

* * *

**The Hub, Earth**

**Time: 0600**

"Interesting," thought the blue highly evolved energy life forms as she observed two red dots on the holographic computer. "Another portal being opened not too far from the storm shock the team is in. I must inform them once they have return."

* * *

**End of Prologue: Unexpected Guest**

**This is my first Hot Wheels Fanfic. Please Review~~~ that encourage me to write more.**


End file.
